


can you hear me, i'm calling out for you

by samwhambam



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pre-Relationship, but also during their relationship, some hand job eavesdropping, they talk about it after though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/pseuds/samwhambam
Summary: He was halfway home to the motel when he realized that he left his bag at the store. When he went back, Patrick was nowhere to be found. Except David found him, in the bathroom, where Patrick was jerking off. He left before Patrick came out of the bathroom, but after they began dating, David mentioned it, because of course he did.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 26
Kudos: 215





	can you hear me, i'm calling out for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EggplantSalad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggplantSalad/gifts).



> this is un-betad because i did not want to edit it beyond just a quick read through. lol
> 
> hope you all are safe and taking care of yourself and others. wear a mask. don't forget that BLM is still going on. There are still protests happening.

David was halfway back to the motel when he remembered that in the flurry of leaving Rose Apothecary, he had left his bag behind the counter. Patrick had been teasing David about birthdays and ages, and how disappointed David was going to be with dinner at the Cafe Tropical, even though Patrick knew that David had been to the cafe before. 

What had been interesting though, about that entire conversation, was how Patrick teased him, just slightly different than usual. It was, flirtier? At least, David was convinced it was flirtier than usual. But Patrick hadn’t asked him to dinner as if it was a date, so maybe it wasn’t flirtier than normal and David was just conflating the conversation into something it actually wasn’t.

Anyways, David was flustered and left without his bag, but now he was on his way back to grab it before he went to the motel and got ready for dinner. The lights were still on, which meant that Patrick was still there. David couldn’t see him through the windows, so he called out for him as he opened the door. 

There was no response. 

He walked through the store with a raised eyebrow. There wasn’t anyone in the back room and David was worried. He grabbed his bag, dropped it on top of the table and went to the stairs, but a groan stopped him in his tracks, right outside the bathroom. 

Patrick’s name was right on the tip of David’s tongue when he heard a whimper. Was he sick?

But then a clear  _ “oh, fuck”  _ could be heard, followed by a long, gutteral moan and David felt his belly clench at the sound. 

Patrick was … he was getting off in their bathroom and David was within hearing range. He should go, he shouldn’t be here but he couldn’t move. Not when Patrick was openly whimpering as he touched himself. 

David looked down and stepped around the squeaky floorboard so he was closer to the bathroom door. There was a soft thud and the door shook slightly, followed by a gasp and then—

“Oh,  _ fuck,  _ D—” But the word was bitten off with a groan and David wanted to bang on the door, ask Patrick to finish that sentence. There was rustling and David froze. Patrick was cleaning up and David needed to get out of the store. 

Now. 

He walked back through the store, careful to avoid the loud floorboards, grabbed his bag and left. 

David walked quickly and contemplated the situation. 

They had probably been flirting earlier before David left the store the first time. Patrick had been jerking off in the bathroom after David left. 

He wasn’t good at math, BUT, he felt like those two added up in some way to mean that Patrick was jerking off to thoughts of David. 

Except, this birthday dinner was not a date, and he shouldn’t have stayed because now, he was going to sit across Patrick with his whimpers running through his head all night, wondering what it all meant. He needed a buffer. Hopefully Stevie was free. 

*

Privacy was hard to come by, but when they had it, they took advantage of it. Especially when Ray just happened to be out for the entire night. Patrick dragged David upstairs as soon as David stepped through the doorway. 

“David,” Patrick gasped as David bit at his earlobe and rucked up the back of his shirt with desperate hands. They hadn’t even made it to the bed yet, just stopped right inside the door to make out.

“What do you want to do tonight?” David asked against Patrick’s ear. He ran his tongue along the shell of it and Patrick shuddered beneath his touch. 

“So much,” Patrick’s voice was hoarse and David pulled back, only to be distracted by Patrick licking at his dry lips. David watched his pink tongue leave a sheen of saliva on top of the dusty pink. “What do you want to do?”

David brushed a thumb over Patrick’s bottom lip in contemplation. 

“I’m torn,” David said quietly. Patrick’s brows furrowed and David moved his hand to brush a fingertip over them lightly. 

“Between?” Patrick’s eyes were wide and stayed on David as David sauntered back and sat on the foot of the bed. David lifted an eyebrow at him. He moved and lifted the bottom of the skirt he had worn for the night, just for convenience. 

“Getting my cock in your mouth,” David moved his hand under the hem of the skirt and stroked himself gently. Part of the convenience was not wearing underwear. 

Patrick let out a whimper as he lowered his body to the floor until he was kneeling right in front of David. 

“Not yet,” David whispered as he wrapped his hands around Patrick’s, which had started to lift the hem of the skirt. 

“Why not? I wanna do that one,” Patrick’s cheeks were pink, and his eyes trained on the bulge that was just barely visible beneath the thick fabric. “Can I?”

“In a minute,” David hooked a finger beneath Patrick’s jaw and tilted his head up until Patrick was looking at him. “Don’t you want to hear what the other option is?”

Patrick’s fingers flexed on David’s knees. 

“I want to watch you jerk yourself off,” David dragged his finger along Patrick’s jaw, up his temple. 

“Oh,” Patrick whispered. He sat back and David watched the struggle in Patrick’s face as he considered both options. Patrick had a bit of a performative edge and they both enjoyed when Patrick leaned into it. He was back on his knees quickly, his fingers toyed with the hem of David’s skirt and David raised his eyebrows at him. “Both.”

David hummed in question as Patrick slid his hands up David’s thighs.

“I want both,” Patric murmured. His fingertips were so close to David’s hard cock. “You didn’t say I had to choose.”

He had to give him that one. David moved back before Patrick could wrap his fingers around him. He nodded to the head of the bed.

“Mkay, you gotta give me a show before you can touch me,” David laid back, stretched out onto the bed and turned onto his side so he was looking at the pillows propped up against the headboard. 

There was a rustling and David could hear Patrick getting undressed. His shoes were kicked somewhere in the direction of the closet and David could hear the moment his belt and jeans were dropped onto the floor. Patrick’s pale body moved along David’s peripheral and David bit back a smile as Patrick climbed onto the bed and settled back against the pillows. 

He guided Patrick’s legs so David was between them, head propped on a hand, with an exquisite view. He ran a hand along Patrick’s shin and Patrick’s breath hitched as he wrapped a hand around himself. 

“Patrick?” David kept his voice soft. Patrick’s eyes snapped to him. “Go nice and slow. Get the lube. Want you nice and slick.”

Every inch of Patrick was perfect and David watched intently as he moved to grab the lube. He ran a hand up Patrick’s flank, over his hip and Patrick collapsed back onto the pillows with a breathy sigh, the bottle of lube clenched in his hand. 

“Feel better?” David asked as Patrick stroked himself.

Patrick moaned in response. David tapped on his thigh. 

“Slower, tease yourself,” David rested his head on Patrick’s knee. Patrick’s hand stilled for a moment before it continued, slower. He trailed fingers along the head of his cock and David smiled at Patrick’s hitched breath. “Just like that.”

“David.”

David tore his eyes away from where he had been staring at Patrick’s grip on himself and looked up at Patrick’s face. Sweat shined at his temples and he was flushed a bright red. 

“Look how hard making out made you,” David looked back to Patrick’s dick where it peeked out from his tight fist. “What were you thinking about to get you this hard? I didn’t even touch you yet.”

“It was you,” Patrick groaned. “It was thinking of you and how I was going to make you feel good.”

David hummed as he moved and ran a finger over the slick head of Patrick’s cock. 

“Thinking of touching me?” David asked, his finger moved along his cock and Patrick’s head dropped back with a moan. 

“Yeah,” Patrick’s grip tightened on his cock where he moved in slow strokes on his shaft. 

“Where?” David asked. Just because he was curious. 

“Everywhere.”

A smirk teased along David’s lips as he considered his next question. 

“Just one more question and then you can keep going,” David wrapped his hand around Patrick’s, keeping it still.

“David,” Patrick’s voice was hoarse, lips a dark pink from where he had bitten it repeatedly.

“What were you thinking about the night of my birthday? When you jerked off in the bathroom after I left work for the day,” David raised an eyebrow at him and Patrick’s jaw dropped. 

“You—you knew about that?” Patrick’s fingers flexed underneath David’s hand. 

“Mhm,” David hummed. David moved his hand and wrapped his fingers around Patrick’s balls. “Forgot my bag. Went back inside and I could hear you.”

“You could?” Patrick’s eyes fluttered closed as he began to stroke himself again. David let him. 

“Yep,” David moved until his head was propped on Patrick’s knee. 

“Oh,” Patrick exclaimed in a breathy tone as his eyes fluttered closed. His hand paused on himself and then his eyes snapped open. “I was thinking about you.”

“Were you?” David ran a finger along Patrick’s balls, up his cock until he nudged Patrick’s fingers. 

“I wanted you so bad,” Patrick said. His hand moved faster over his cock. David popped his own index finger into his mouth, sucked on the tip of it until it was slick. He nudged Patrick’s leg with his shoulder and Patrick moved his leg until his foot was flat on the bed. 

“So badly you had to jerk yourself off in the bathroom,” David teased. He ran his slick finger over Patrick’s hole and Patrick’s body jerked as he cried out. 

Patrick was still new to anal, sensitive to the lightest of touches and he was panting as David stroked his rim lightly. His head tilted back and his breath came out in shuddering gasps.

“David,” Patrick moaned out. His fist was twisting around the head of his cock, and David bit his lip at the movement. He knew Patrick pretty well, knew that he was close.

“Did you picture it was me getting you off?” David asked, his finger stilled right over Patrick’s hole. 

“Yes, David,” Patrick whispered. His breathing was getting loud and was peppered with little  _ ‘oh god’ _ s. 

“Are you about to come?” David was entranced as he watched Patrick shutter closer and closer to orgasm. 

“Ye—yeah,” Patrick finally looked back at David and David pushed his finger into Patrick, just barely.

Patrick cried out as he came, his eyes wide and trained on David and David couldn’t decide if he wanted to watch Patrick come all over his belly or watch Patrick try to keep his eyes open as he bit his lip in an obscene way that had David aching to be touched. 

“David,” Patrick whimpered as David got up. His hand was still on his cock and David smirked as he pulled up the hem of his skirt. 

“You still wanted to suck my cock, right?” David asked. He pushed himself up off the bed and he felt something pull in his belly as Patrick automatically moved to follow him. He turned around and sat on the end of the bed. 

“Yes, please,” The bed dipped and then Patrick got up and David spread his knees as Patrick pushed himself in between them. 

“You touched yourself so good for me,” David said. Patrick nodded as he pushed the hem of David’s skirt up even higher, until David’s hard cock peeked out from underneath the fabric. 

“I did,” Patrick’s whisper was strained. 

Patrick’s lips were slick with saliva against the tip of David’s cock. David’s eyes fluttered closed as Patrick took him into his mouth and David leaned back on his arms and forced his eyes back on Patrick who was watching him through his lashes. 

He was new to sucking cock, but Patrick threw every bit of him into it. It drove David crazy to be under Patrick’s direct line of concentration, trembling under Patrick’s deliberate tongue. David’s hand covered Patrick’s as it stroked him while Patrick licked around the ride of the head. He led Patrick’s hand into the rhythm that he liked and Patrick hummed in acknowledgement as his head dipped down to suck one of David’s balls into his mouth. 

“Can you,” David gasped. “I like it when it’s a little bit more—”

David cut off with a loud moan as Patrick made it wetter.  _ Yep.  _ That’s exactly what David wanted. Patrick leaned back, breathing heavily he widened his eyes at David. He had that determined look on his face and David shivered at it, the need prickled at his skin. 

Patrick nodded slightly, tightened his hand on David’s cock and sucked David into his mouth, then more, then a little more, then he pulled off slowly until he was sucking on the head. He did it again, taking David just a touch deeper. Again, even deeper. 

“Patrick,” David pushed himself up, until he could get a hand on Patrick’s shoulder, trail his fingers up the side of his neck. “So good.”

He felt treasured under Patrick’s touch and he got closer and closer as Patrick took him deeper, sucked him harder and wetter. He felt Patrick’s shoulder shake under his touch and when he focused his eyes lower than where Patrick was blowing him, Patrick’s hand was moving over his cock and  _ god, that was hot.  _

He could feel it growing in him, the need to come, it pulsed in his veins and his finger spasmed on Patrick’s shoulder. He came with a loud groan, right on Patrick’s tongue. Patrick pressed his fingertips into David’s thigh and rested his forehead against the crook of David’s elbow. David ran his fingertips over the top of Patrick’s head as he came, his knees wide on the floor.

“So good,” David murmured as Patrick pressed kiss after kiss into David’s skin.

“I don’t think I can get up,” Patrick said, voice muffled in David’s skin. 

“We both need to shower.”

David kept his fingers soft as they trailed over Patrick’s skin. 

“You’re going to have to help me up,” Patrick said. David stood up and pulled Patrick with him. Patrick grimaced as he put pressure on his legs that had gone numb from his position. 

David moved back until they were on the bed. He pulled Patrick close into his side, Patrick sighed as he snuggled in. 

“Let me know when you can stand again,” David whispered. Patrick kissed his shoulder in response.

David rolled his eyes playfully as he watched Patrick fall asleep immediately.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr [as samwhambam](https://samwhambam.tumblr.com/).


End file.
